One Twin Lost is a Set Gone
by mrs.mario13
Summary: Luigi dies when he and Mario are just kids and Mario is depressed. Why? Well read to find out. Story is told in Mario's point of view. My first one-shot. Please tell me how I did.


Hello, my name is Mario Mario and I live in the Mushroom Kingdom. I had a brother named Luigi… Luigi Mario. Yeah I said had. He died 2 years ago. I still remember that day like it was yesterday. It was our 11th birthday trip. Our parents took us to Kingdom cliff. I blame myself for my twins' death. My parents tried to console me and tell me it wasn't my fault when it was.

Luigi and I rushed to get outside because we were eager to leave. After we got into Moms car, the rest of the trip was just conversation about sports and other stuff. When we got there we went on a tour. It was fun and our tour guide was Ms. Toady, who was awesome. After the tour, we then went sight seeing. And honestly it was very beautiful. It was about like 2 o'clock when our parents sat us down so they could sing 'Happy Birthday'. We got our gifts afterwards. I had got a new toy train and Luigi got a toy helicopter. We were so happy that we thanked our mom and dad then ran towards the edge. Everything was perfect until… until I got selfish and wanted to play with his helicopter.

"No. You have your own toy. This- is- mine!" luigi shouted at me. Then I tugged the toy towards me and he pulled it back to him. It continued to the point were I pushed him hard. But forgot about the edge! He fell backwards and I tried to catch him but couldn't. I watched helplessly as I heard his little fragile bones cracking with each passing second. I tried to jump down- unaware of that dangerous move but my dad held me as I kicked and screamed for him to let me go. I stood there and watched as a real helicopter pick up my dead brother and take him to the hospital.

* * *

On the day of the funeral, everyone cried, mourned, and comforted each other. Me? I just sat there emotionless. I was unable to process the situation; Refusing to process the situation. Was I supposed to feel sad, angry… guilty? I couldn't bear the guilt of causing everyone great pain- especially Luigi. So, on that day I ran away and I kept running until I needed rest. And basically that's how my life's been for the past 2 years. One day, though, the police took me. At first I thought I was going to jail but they said my family set out a search party to find me. I think they lied but I went with it anyways.

When I first came back home, my mom cried and hugged me and the same with my dad. I do admit that those actions shocked me. It's been two weeks since I came back and all of those memories returned. The pain and guilt that I was feeling was far too much for me to handle. Maybe I'm crazy but there was this little voice in my head that told me that the only answer to my problems is to commit… suicide? So, that night when my parents had went to sleep, I snick in their room and as quickly as I went in I came back out with 3 or 4 bottles of prescription medicine. I was a little scared but what else was I supposed to do right? I opened the up the bottles and swallowed every single pill in them. Nothing happened for awhile so I decided to take that time to think of all the things me and my brother went through before he died. I found myself laugh but it didn't cheer me up. Not even a little bit.

I started to get sleepy and I also felt my heartbeat get slower. My breathing also got weaker as well. Despite being so weak, I forced myself to get on my bed. I lay on my back and stared at the ceiling. The world began to get blurry and I smiled. I fell asleep and... You know, I didn't plan to ever wake up again. And with that I won't feel guilty and shame anymore.

* * *

It's dark, cold, lonely, and scary at the place I am at now. I don't know what to do, where to go, and when I got here. All I know is that I woke up in this place. Is this the place where everybody goes when they die? Or maybe this is the place where all the bad souls that commit murder go or maybe the loneliest souls come here to seek comfort. Am I really going to hell though for killing my twin? That's really how these last two years have been. It's been nothing but unanswered questions and accidental murder. I was so lost and confused. I sat down with my back up against a wall.

"Mario, My dear brother, why are you here?" I looked up to see a very familiar silhouette peering down at me. He sighed and sat down next to me.

"I'm so- so- so sorry Luigi. It's my fault that you're here; I'm the one that killed you. I killed you over a toy helicopter. I am so selfish and stupid. I know I had my own toy. I regret ever pushing you and trying to get your toy helicopter." I put my hands on my face as it was soaked by the warm sad tears.

"Mario. I know that it was an accident. You can't blame yourself for being an 11 year old kid. Its okay! I still and always will love you my twin brother." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and comforted me. I finally feel happy after all these years. No more guilt. No more anger. No more depression. I am happy where I am. Because where I am, where ever the hell that may be, there's no worries and I can live in eternal happiness with my twin brother.

The brave, caring, and smart Luigi Mario.


End file.
